Seijuurou dan Tetsumi : Finale
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Sebuah threeshot dari Mun untuk memperingati AkaKuro Week 2014! Di finale, Akashi dan timnya berhasil memenangkan pertarungan berbahayanya dengan tim Seirin. Kagami dan kawan-kawan menggeram, namun apa boleh buat... eh? Kuroko mana? KUROKOO MANAAA? ! /Aka x fem!Kuro/AU/DLDR/Rated M karena ada adegan perkosaan (?)


"Kali ini aku akan menghabisi kalian, Seirin...!"

Sang cowok berambut merah yang mengenakan jersey Rakuzan nomor 4, segera melakukan serangan _three point_ di saat sang 'raksasa' berambut merah lebih gelap, mengaum dengan keras bagaikan harimau untuk mencegah mimpi buruk mereka akan terjadi di sana. Di saat bolanya berhasil ditembakkan dan melayang di atas udara, segenap supporter saling berdoa akan keberuntungan yang akan menimpa salah satu dari mereka.

Wuuussshhh... Duak!

"Re-Rebound!" teriak salah satu dari _player_ Seirin, bergumul di bawah ring.

GLUNDUNG GLUNDUNG...

... PLOSH!

"Tu-Tunggu..."

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT.

Sang wasit lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang akan sangat menyakitkan bagi mereka. Tangan kanan sang wasit itu mengayun dari atas ke bawah, dan kemudian beliau lalu menghampiri papan angka kedua tim tersebut. Wasit itu lalu menaikkan poin salah satu dari mereka seusai penghabisan tersebut.

PIP.

Papan angka digital itu berubah lagi—kini menjadi angka 100 untuk Rakuzan, dan 99 untuk Seirin.

"A-Apa...? !" Seketika seluruh isi lapangan _indoor_ Tokyo Dome itu, terperanjat syok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Seijuurou dan Tetsumi : Finale**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, genderbent!Kuroko, etc.

_A/N _(Mun) : Haroharo~! Mun membuat banyak _oneshot _baru di sini! Yah, maklumlah, sedang ada AkaKuro Week! Maafkan Mun ya, di sini Kuroko-nya cewek, jujur aku sedang didera kesulitan menulis fanfic AkaKuro yang _yaoi_, gak tahu kenapa... Dari beberapa _oneshot_ ini, hanya satu yang yaoi, itu pun masih dalam cakupan R-15, belum masuk ke R-18… *sujud sembah*

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, kalian tahu sendiri kan... hosh... Kalau aku selalu benar... hosh..." ujar seorang cowok berambut merah membara sambil ngos-ngosan.

Di depannya, seorang cowok lain—kali ini berambut jenong dan hitam plus berkacamata—menggertak kesal dengan suara seperti preman sungguhan. Wajahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan—oh, siapapun juga tidak bakal menyangka kalau mimpi mereka—terutama seorang cowok berambut cokelat tinggi dan menjadi center dari sekolah lawannya—bakal kandas justru di final?

Cowok berkacamata itu lalu mendesis kesal, "Itulah yang paling kubenci, Akashi—tidak! Di mana Kuroko? !"

Mata hitamnya segera menoleh ke _bench_, di mana seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu cuma bisa berdiri seraya memasang wajah pucat pasi. SANGAT PUCAT PASI.

"Itu... Tetsumi-chan hilang ketika mau buang air kecil beberapa menit sebelum pertandingannya selesai." jawab gadis itu lirih.

Yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka—maksudnya anak-anak tim lawan Rakuzannya—seketika memusat pada satu hal: _MAMPUS!_

Pikiran keduanya:_ TIDAK! _

Pikiran ketiganya: _KEMANA ITU KUROOOOKOOOOO? !_

"ASTAGAAAAAYYYYY! AKASHI, KAU APAKAN ORANG-ORANGMU HAH? ! JANGAN GUNAKAN SUMBER DAYA MANUSIA CUMA BUAT MENCULIK 'PUTRI' KAMI DONG DASAR CEBOOOLLLLL!" Hyuuga dengan wajah horror dicampur dengan panik tidak ketolongan, segera menyambar jersey Rakuzan dan menggertak Akashi, demikianlah nama cowok berambut merah membara yang menjadi lawan anak-anak Seirin dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hah? Kan sudah kami duga, Rakuzan menang, ya kudu kuculik Tecchan—."

PLAK!

Salah satu dari para _starter _SMA Rakuzan segera menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, kebablasan bilang sesuatu yang 'suci'.

Akashi mendesis kesal ke seorang cowok 'banci' yang kelepasan ngomong tentang '_itu_'. _Goblok._

.

.

BLAM.

Kini cowok berjersey nomor 4 Rakuzan itu menutup rapat pintu ruang ganti pemain yang masih belum dikunjunginya beberapa jam setelah mengurus masalah 'piala-dan-semacamnya' itu. Di depan mata heterokromnya ada seorang gadis yang disekap dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang di atas bangku panjang yang terletak di samping loker tempat tas olahraga biasa disimpan. Di mata dia, gadis itu sungguh menawan dan sangat disayangkan untuk dilewatkannya.

Semburat warna merah muda perlahan menghiasi pipi cowok yang tegas dan sadistik itu.

_Tetsumi... Akhirnya kau kembali kepadaku._

Ia lalu berjalan kemari ke bangku itu, dan duduk persis di samping gadis itu. Ia lalu melepas jaket Rakuzannya dan mulai menimpakan tubuhnya di atas tubuh gadis itu. Tangan kirinya mulai menjelajah bagian dada gadis itu, dan bibir dinginnya bersua dengan bibir pinky dan lembut milik gadis itu.

"Tetsumi... Jangan pikir bisa kabur dariku setelah tandaku menempel pada tubuhmu selama-lamanya." ujarnya tenang.

PUAH!

Tiba-tiba gadis itu sadar dari mimpi yang melanglang buana di alam bawah sadarnya berkat ciuman yang singkat tapi panas itu. Mata biru cerahnya menatap mata heterokrom yang ditakutinya. Gadis itu lalu mencoba menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya, dan menyadari beberapa hal.

Pertama, kedua tangannya ternyata diikat di belakang punggungnya, sehingga ia tak bisa leluasa menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Kedua, tubuh cowok itu ternyata menimpa bagian perut hingga dadanya, membuat gadis itu sesak napas.

Ketiga, dirinya telanjang bulat di depannya.

"A-Apa yang... Kau lakukan—." tanya gadis itu lemah.

Tersenyum kejam, Akashi—demikianlah nama cowok bermata heterokrom itu—lalu menyentuh bagian kemaluan bawah gadis itu. Gadis itu spontan menjerit kegelian, merasakan adanya jari asing yang masuk ke anusnya. Merasakan sensasi surga yang menerjangnya tiba-tiba, Akashi lalu kembali menimpakan kepalanya di atas dada mungil gadis itu, "Tentu saja, mengklaimmu."

Bibir Akashi bertemu sekali lagi dengan bibir gadis itu.

"Ummppfff—."

Tahu bahwa Tetsumi, sang gadis pujaannya, tidak mau membuka mulutnya, Akashi lalu mengigit bibir bagian bawah gadis itu. Gadis itu seketika membuka mulutnya ketika menyadari bahwa cowok yang dulunya dikaguminya itu ternyata berani melukai bibir _pinky_-nya. Memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut, lidah Akashi langsung masuk ke dalam rongga mulut milik gadis itu.

CUUUPPPP.

Tetsumi bisa merasakan lidah Akashi mengajak berdansa lidahnya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menghindarinya, namun lidah Akashi dengan mudah menggelitik lidahnya untuk bertukar saliva. Terdengar suara kerongkongan sepasang kekasih sepihak yang sedang mabuk dicinta ini menelan salivanya masing-masing.

GLUK!

"Mmppfff—."

"Ah... Salivamu manis, seperti vanilla milkshake." gumam Akashi senang.

Ia lalu melepas ciuman panasnya itu, dan kali ini mata biru cerah Tetsumi bisa menyaksikan bahwa cowok itu membuka jerseynya hingga terlihat badan _six pack_ plus berisi miliknya. Mata gadis itu segera melotot ketika melihat si surai merah membara itu ternyata ikut membuka celana seragam basket Rakuzan-nya hingga telanjang bulat; tidak ada selembar kain pun yang menutupi tubuh idealnya!

Akashi lalu mendekati Tetsumi lagi, dengan batang kejantanan miliknya dipersiapkan dan diarahkan ke bagian kemaluan bagian bawah gadis tersebut. Mengetahui kalau sang mantan kaptennya berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk—meski di mata cowok itu tidaklah mengundang keburukan—ia langsung berteriak dengan lirih, "A-Aka-Akashi-kun...! Hentikan—."

GREP!

"Panggil aku Seijuurou. Kau harus melakukannya." perintahnya dingin dengan tangan sebelah kirinya mencengkeram lembut namun kuat kepalanya.

_A-Ada apa dengan A-Akashi-kun...? Di-Dia terlihat aneh...!_

Menyelidiki wajah bimbang Tetsumi, akhirnya Akashi menghela napas pasrah. Ia lalu memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannya masuk ke dalam rektum gadis itu seraya menjelaskan sesuatu, "Tetsumi. Aku melakukan semua ini dengan satu dasar. Aku ingin memilikimu, ingin menikahimu, ingin merasakanmu, ingin menerima cinta darimu—aku mencintai dirimu, seluruhnya."

"KYAAAAHHHH—." jerit Tetsumi merasakan sensasi aneh yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya begitu jari telunjuk Akashi melesak masuk ke anusnya. Tangan kecil dan mungilnya sekuat tenaga mencengkeram kedua bahu Akashi, dan tidak cowok itu hiraukan sedikit pun.

Hosh hosh hosh.

"Kau kejam, Tetsumi. Kau malah dengan beraninya mendekati Taiga tanpa menyadari sinyal yang diberikan Taiga itu, dan juga Daiki serta Ryouta. Mereka bertiga memiliki perasaan khusus kepadamu, Tetsumi. Dan… Aku menyadari satu hal. Di atas bangku penonton… Ada Ogiwara Shigehiro yang sudah lama menderita dikalahkan olehku 'kan? Dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadamu, Tetsumi." ujar Akashi tenang selagi jari tengahnya ikut masuk ke rektumnya.

"MMYAAAHHHH—." Jeritan lain menggema lemah dari bibir basah nan _pinky_ milik Tetsumi.

"Kau sangat dicintai semua orang, ya… Tapi yang berhak memenangkan hatimu hanyalah aku, seorang Emperor." tegas Akashi dingin.

Jari manis menjadi benda ketiga yang melesak masuk ke rektum gadis yang sebentar lagi kehilangan keperawanannya tersebut.

"NYAAAAAHHHHH—."

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat wajah merona dan penuh keringatnya Tetsumi. Belum pernah ia mencoba hal seperti ini kepada gadis manapun—jika terpaksa, ia akan melakukannya kepada gadis pujaannya. Ia merupakan seorang cowok yang sangat setia, sekali jatuh cinta, maka ia akan mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Dan sialnya, Tetsumi justru merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang dikejar olehnya.

Mendesah sakit dan juga esensi aneh yang terasa sangat memabukkan, Tetsumi dengan lirih menyahut perkataan Akashi, "Ka-Kau… Kau juga kejam… Padahal tahu aku _sempat_ menyukaimu ketika kelas 3 SMP… Kau malah mencampakkanku begitu saja… Karena itu… Aku—."

Sebuah jari telunjuk kiri mengunci bibir _pinky_ Tetsumi.

Mata heterokromnya menyorotkan pandangan memelas, dan sang Emperor lalu bertanya dengan nada merendah, "Jika aku mau, hari ini aku ingin kau memaafkan segala sikapku waktu dulu. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita. Kau _harus_ memaafkan aku."

Hosh hosh hosh.

"… Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak meremehkan setiap orang yang kau temui… Dan kami akan… Dengan senang hati meladenimu setiap saat." jawab Tetsumi pasrah sambil menghirup oksigen dengan susah payahnya akibat masih bergesekan dengan napsu aneh yang perlahan merasuki pikirannya—seolah-olah Akashi adalah segalanya baginya.

Sebuah seringaian kemenangan sekali lagi terulas dari bibir Akashi.

"Jadi… Kau sudah memaafkanku, Tetsumi?" tanya Akashi memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Ya… Akashi—."

"Tidak, panggil aku Seijuurou. Ini _perintah_."

Tetsumi terdiam sebentar. Ia selalu tahu bahwa cowok yang berada di depannya merupakan cowok yang sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya plus Kagami, teman baiknya, namun ia tak menyangka kalau cowok itu bersikeras ingin dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya. _Haaaahhh… Ini benar-benar bermasalah…Tapi Akashi-kun…_

Manik biru cerahnya menatap dalam-dalam mata heterokromnya selama beberapa detik.

Ia selalu tahu, bahwa ia bisa dipastikan kalah dari Akashi menyangkut kekeraskepalaannya. Baik Tetsumi maupun semua anak Kisedai sepakat bahwa Akashi merupakan cowok yang disiplin sekaligus paling keras kepala—sampai-sampai dirinya dicap egois dan arogan. Meski demikian, Tetsumilah gadis satu-satunya yang tahu sedikit dari sifat baik Akashi selama masa SMP-nya.

"Baiklah, Seijuurou-kun…" Diam-diam lidah Tetsumi sedikit kelu melafalkan nama kecil Akashi. Pipinya perlahan memanas dan memerah begitu ia mengucapkan nama kecilnya tersebut.

CUP.

_Apakah ini saatnya… Menyerah kepada pesona Akashi—tidak…Seijuurou-kun…?_

Ciuman panas kembali membuka sesi baru seks mereka. Akashi kali ini menciumnya dengan lembut, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang sedikit dipaksakan. Tetsumi yang sudah mengerti sikap Akashi, membiarkan dirinya dieksploitasi olehnya. Lidah Akashi kembali masuk ke rongga mulut Tetsumi, menjelajah setiap sudut mulutnya.

Berbeda dengan sesi sebelumnya, Akashi kali ini sengaja membuka kain yang mengikat kedua tangan Tetsumi. Merasakan tangannya bebas lagi setelah sekian lama diikat dengan sedemikian tidak nyamannya, tangan kanan Akashi membimbing kedua tangan gadis itu untuk memeluk pinggang si penanggung nomor 4 Rakuzan tersebut.

_Ci-Ciuman ini…_ Tetsumi merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah mulai defisit oksigen.

"Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun merebut kamu dariku. Kau adalah punyaku, hanya aku yang diizinkan memilikimu sepenuhnya." ujar Akashi di sela-sela ciuman panasnya tersebut.

"_Hai_, Seijuurou-kun…" Lagi-lagi rona merah menghampiri pipi Tetsumi.

"… Aku tidak akan melakukan _blowjob_ sampai kau siap, Tetsumi. Jadi, keperawananmu adalah setengah dari seluruhnya. Kelak, aku akan mengambil sebagian lagi keperawananmu dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya." lanjut Akashi menggoda sambil menjilat lekukan leher Tetsumi.

Gadis itu semakin tenggelam dalam rasa malunya mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Ia lalu membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Akashi. Memeluk erat gadis pujaannya, Akashi mengigit pelan lehernnya, membuat tanda yang jelas bahwa Kuroko Tetsumi adalah miliknya selama-lamanya sampai maut memisahkannya.

Mencubit pelan punggung Akashi, Tetsumi menggumam dengan nada kesal dan malu, "Kau licik, Seijuurou-kun. Kenapa… Kenapa baru sekarang… Aku mohon, jangan bersikap seperti waktu dulu lagi…"

PUK PUK.

Sang Emperor dengan lembut mengelus dan menepuk kepala Tetsumi seraya menjawabnya dengan wajahnya dibenamkan dalam lekukan leher putih dan pucat gadis itu, "Kau tahu. Ketika aku sangat terdesak dan pada detik-detik terakhir—saat Seirin nyaris memastikan kemenangan perdananya—hal pertama yang dibayangkan olehku itu kamu."

"E-Eh…? A-Aku?"

"Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa aku harus serius dalam segala hal; dan kini aku mengerti satu hal."

"A-Apa?"

"Tak selamanya Dewi Kemenangan itu berpihak kepadaku. Di saat Taiga nyaris membuat skor terakhir di kuarter terakhir, aku menyadari bayangan 'kekalahan total' yang perlahan menghantuiku. Kepalaku pening, dan melihat kau yang begitu bersemangat untuk mengalahkanku, aku merasa terbakar amarah untuk membalikkan keadaan." lanjutnya lirih.

Tak disangka-sangka oleh Akashi, Tetsumi justru tersenyum simpel. Ia lalu balas mengelus rambut merah membara-nya Akashi, "Ya. Kau akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya 'kekalahan total' tersebut, Aka—maksudku Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi menggangguk pelan, "Meski begitu… Aku tetap merasa kalah ketika berhadapan dengan Taiga di kuarter ketiga."

Gadis itu lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan tubuh Akashi, "Bagaimana rasanya, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Menyebalkan dan sangat menakutkan… Tetapi melihatmu yang tersenyum adalah segalanya bagiku. Apakah pertandingan ini… Memuaskan hatimu?" tanya Akashi datar selagi menjilat pelan leher gadis tersebut.

"… Ya. Aku bahkan bisa melihatmu bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar ketika menghadapi Kagami-kun. Kau berjuang untuk timmu, dan juga kau bahkan tidak bisa mengelak dari niat nekad Mayuzumi-kun untuk bertarung melawan Sawa-kun, kau bahkan mempercayakan Sawa-kun untuk ditangani oleh Mayuzumi-kun. Memang, Sawa-kun masih belum banyak berkembang, namun—."

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Kurosawa—maksudku, Aki itu dapat menjadi ancaman bagi kami. Dia berbakat." tambah Akashi datar.

"…Ya." Tetsumi mengamini perkataan Akashi.

PUK PUK.

Akashi lalu memisahkan dirinya dari pelukan gadis itu, dan menatap dalam-dalam wajah gadis yang digilainya. Diam-diam ia merasa iri dengan anak laki-laki yang bisa satu tim basket dengannya. Kemampuan mengobservasinya di atas rata-rata, setara dengan Satsuki yang dulunya sering diandalkan dalam pertandingan SMP-nya dulu, wajar saja banyak SMA yang mengundangnya bergabung dengannya, bahkan pelatih SMA Rakuzan juga katanya tertarik dengan gadis tersebut.

_Ah, andai saja Tetsumi adalah manager klub basket SMA Rakuzan—._

"Dengan segala hormat, saya menolak keinginanmu memasukkanku ke SMA Rakuzan." Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Akashi, Tetsumi menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Cih." Akashi hanya bisa mendesis kesal, tidak menyangka bahwa sang pujaannya ternyata cenayang; bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tetapi jika aku berada setim denganmu, maka akan sedikit membosankan 'kan? Sekali-kali saya membuat tantangan dengan Seijuurou-kun, kapan saja. Ini bakal menyenangkan lho?" Tetsumi menambahkannya, tidak mau membuat kesalahpahaman dengan cowok yang dulunya dikagumi sekaligus disayanginya.

Akashi menggangguk setuju, "Ya. Terkadang ada bagusnya juga begitu. Tetsumi."

"Ya?"

CUP.

Satu ciuman singkat mendarat persis di bibir Tetsumi, untuk keempat kalinya.

Sang Emperor lalu menyudahi ciuman singkatnya, "… Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsumi. Di saat kelulusan kita, aku akan datang ke SMA-mu dan melamarmu saat itu juga—."

"Dengan segala hormat, tolong jangan lakukan itu di depan publik. Lebih baik kalau kita bertemu di suatu tempat yang privat dam kau baru bisa melamarku. Kagami-kun dan yang lain bisa mengamuk massal jika menyaksikan kamu melakukan hal seekstrim itu, Seijuurou-kun." tolak Tetsumi datar sambil menggeleng kepalanya dengan yakin.

"Cih." Lagi-lagi Akashi mendesis kesal, merasa didahului oleh gadis itu.

TING.

Seolah mendapatkan ilham, Akashi lalu berbisik ke gadis itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, rona merah kembali menguasai pipi Tetsumi. Puas menggoda sang kekasihnya, ia lalu mengambil pakaian Rakuzannya dan melemparkan seragam Seirin yang ternyata disembunyikannya persis di bawah bangku panjang itu, "Siap-siap saja ya, Tetsumi."

Gadis itu merona, dan menatap mata heterokromik yang diam-diam dikaguminya. Ia lalu membantahnya dengan wajah memelasnya, "… Kalau soal itu, lebih baik kamu lakukan di saat aku sudah siap secara ilmu dan kejiwaan… Masih ada cita-cita yang belum aku capai sebelum berkeluarga, kau tahu, Seijuurou-kun…"

Melihat wajah memelas gadis yang sangat digilainya, Akashi menghela napas pasrah sambil mengancingkan jaket olahraga Rakuzannya, "Baiklah, baiklah, Tetsumi. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar membina keluarga bersamamu, Tetsumi, kau tahu? Soal itu bisa kuatur nantinya, aku tidak mau merusak cita-cita Tetsumi yang bagus."

"Iya, aku bahkan tidak sabar juga, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsumi mengamini doa Akashi dengan senyuman manis, sambil mengikatkan dasi _sailor_-nya.

_Kita akan membuat anak di masa depan… Kau mau 'kan, Tetsumi…?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**

* * *

A/N (**Himomo** & **Hiai**) : Izin curhat ya saudara-saudara sekalian. /woi

Gini, Mun sekarang lagi kampret sekali. Kemarin, kami niatnya mau minta Mun mempublish fanfik-fanfik oneshot sebelum AkaKuro Week 2014, tetapi sialnya, kemarin Mun sedang didera kebegoaan yang setara dengan Kagami. Pertama, sepulang dari Jepang (JANGAN PROTES, KAMI JUGA IRI KALI SAMA MUN!), kehati-hatian Mun jadi sangat berkurang. Nah itu ceritanya, Mun lagi asyik utak-atik SAI sama Photoshop, tiba-tiba petir nyamber antena WiFi rumah Mun. Kami kaget, eh, lihatnya PC #1 Mun tiba-tiba mati. Kami pikir itu karena kebetulan banget kenanya, tapi tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

WiFi dan **monitor** PC #1 menjadi korban kesekiannya atas kebegoan Mun. Parahnya, Mun lupa simpen itu artnya, padahal mau iseng mewarnai D-ne. Sejak saat itu, kami **ngeyel** sekali sama Mun. Sungguh kampret sekali. /lirikMun

Yo wis lah minta publishnya sehari saja, eh Mun-nya tepar karena _homework_ dadakan yang memaksa Mun menghabiskan seharian (9 April lalu) untuk menyelesaikannya, dan fanfiknya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Kami kepingin updatenya sekarang saja, eh tadi Mun pergi dipaksa bokapnya untuk berlatih di malam-malam buta. Dan akhirnya beginilah...

Jadi, kami mohon maaf jika Mun hiatus beberapa lama lagi sesudah AkaKuro Week... /bows


End file.
